1. Field
This patent specification describes an ink jet recording apparatus, and more particularly an ink jet recording apparatus with a high degree of flexibility in layout of components included therein.
2. Discussion of the Background
A background ink jet recording apparatus includes a maintenance recovery mechanism for maintaining and restoring an ink discharge function in and to normal condition. In the background ink jet recording apparatus, since a drop of ink is discharged through a fine opening, the ink becomes viscous or solidifies due to evaporation. Viscous or solidified ink may cause the opening to be clogged with the ink, thereby resulting in defective ink discharge. A bubble generated in ink may also cause the opening to be clogged, and discharge of the ink may be hampered. A maintenance and recovery mechanism is provided in the background ink jet recording apparatus to prevent defective ink discharge.
Generally, the maintenance and recovery mechanism adopts any one or a combination of methods of restoring the ink discharge function. The methods include a discharge opening recovery method in which a recording head is filled with ink by using a pressurization mechanism or the like, a preparatory discharge method in which a discharge operation is performed without actually performing a recording operation, and a wiping method in which a nozzle face of the recording head is wiped off.
Since the maintenance recovery mechanism performs an operation for restoring performance of the recording head, waste ink which has not been used for recording is drained. Therefore, the background ink jet recording apparatus is provided with a waste liquid tank for storing the waste ink.
Recently, there has been new demand for an ink jet recording apparatus from a business use viewpoint. In response to the demand, another background ink jet recording apparatus is provided with a removable waste liquid tank which facilitates replacement and maintenance of the waste liquid tank. The background ink jet recording apparatus includes a shutter mechanism arranged between a maintenance recovery mechanism and the waste liquid tank. The shutter mechanism is configured to close a shutter when the waste liquid tank is removed so that ink dripped from the maintenance recovery mechanism after the waste liquid tank is removed does not stain components of the background ink jet recording apparatus. The shutter mechanism is configured such that loading a waste liquid tank opens the closed shutter.
However, in the background ink jet recording apparatus having such a shutter mechanism, as the waste liquid tank pushes the shutter to open, there is often insufficient space for the shutter to move inward.